


Not Until You Say It

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Top!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a little possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until You Say It

He couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about, but it was just getting worse and worse. It felt like they were fighting all the time, or at least, that’s how Sam felt. It was always Cas getting jealous and Sam trying to explain that he would never do anything to jeopardize what they had. Then, of course, it turned into a one-sided screaming match before Castiel would decide to just disappear.

Sam had had enough.

Maybe his plan was a little stupid, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to follow through with it. Cas sat across from him as they sat in a booth. Sam had ordered a salad—and a milkshake, because sometimes he just wanted one—and Cas waited patiently for the waitress to bring Sam’s food out. The waitress had asked Cas if he was sure that he didn’t want anything about a billion times, but it was obvious that she wasn’t all that concerned with Cas. Frankly, Sam knew she kept wandering over to their table because he was there. He looked at her nametag—Jenny—and gave her a smile. Cas’ eyes flicked up, a spark of anger just lingering under his lashes.

“If there’s anything else I can get you,” Jenny pauses, biting her lip, “just let me know.” Sam winks at her when she walks away; the poor girl nearly trips.

“What was that?” Cas grumbles.

“What’re talking about?” Sam asks, fully aware of what Cas is talking about.

“You were flirting with that waitress,” Cas was tearing a napkin into pieces, “You’re always flirting.”

“That’s not true,” Sam answered, but it was true. He had to flirt sometimes; the job required it. It wasn’t like he ever meant it.

Cas glanced up at him; Sam could see that he might’ve finally pushed Cas to the point of actually doing something about his feelings instead of pushing them aside. Sam watched his lover storm out of the diner before disappearing. With a sigh, Sam walked out of the diner—leaving a hefty tip. Sam drove off in the Impala, waiting for Cas to appear in the car, but he didn’t.

When Sam walked into the motel room, he could see that he had interrupted a conversation between Dean and Cas. Dean looked over at his brother, the look in his eyes a combination of concern and mischievousness.  
“Dean,” Cas never let his eyes stray from Sam, “get out.”

“Nice job pissing the only good angel off,” Dean slapped Sam’s shoulder, “Have a good time kiddos.” The door shut behind him.

“You seem upset,” Sam said with a hint of sarcasm; he knew that he was being an ass, but at this point, he just wanted Cas to finally do something.

“Upset?” Cas took a step forward, “No, I was upset a couple weeks ago when that police officer wouldn’t stop imagining you naked. I was upset last month when that girl you interviewed tried to kiss you. I was upset last week when that frat boy didn’t feel the need to put on a shirt while he talked to you. I was upset a couple days ago when you and Dean were talking about your past relationships.” Cas was standing right in front of him now, “But today? No, I am not upset. I am beyond that point of emotion.”

Sam wasn’t sure why this was turning him on. It shouldn’t be. Castiel was being serious and he was angry and—and it was real. Sam had finally gotten Cas to show some sort of emotion. He had gotten him to fight back.

“So you’re angry. Is that what you’re saying?” Sam smirked; he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Samuel Winchester,” Cas shoved Sam’s large frame against the wall, “I am angry because you are mine.” He was almost growling, “No one else gets you. You. Are. Mine.”

And just like that Sam could feel how tight his pants were getting. Cas’ breath was ragged against the skin on his throat, making goose bumps flood over his body. Sam couldn’t stand the way that Cas was barely touching him, only his hands holding Sam’s shoulders. He needed contact.

Sam shook his bangs from his face and leaned down, trying to catch his lips in a kiss. Cas looked up at him, his eyes trailing over Sam’s mouth like he was considering it, but then they looked away.  
“You don’t deserve the mercy I give you,” that definitely shouldn’t have turned Sam on, but it did.

“I know,” Sam mumbled and hung his head low.

“You don’t understand,” Cas tilted his Sam’s face up, “that you are mine and no one else’s. You need me to show you this.” Cas paused thoughtfully, “Sam—“ There was a sentence on his tongue, but Cas deemed it unimportant and pressed his lips against Sam’s.

The taller man moaned into the kiss and let his eyes close. It was tender and passionate. This kiss was familiar, one that they shared frequently. Sam wrapped his arms around Cas and started to guide him towards the bed. “No,” Cas scolded before shoving him back against the wall, this time rougher than the first. The next kiss was not as familiar, it was rough, it almost hurt, but Sam wasn’t complaining.

Castiel pinned Sam’s arms above his head, just to prove that his strength could surpass that of any human. It was a reminder that Sam could easily be crushed if that’s what Cas wanted. Their bodies were pressed together and Sam could feel that he wasn’t the only one getting into this. He gave out another moan into Cas’ mouth and moved his hips forward. The move got a snarl from the angel, and Cas pinned Sam’s hips still with his own. Sam could remember all the slow, sweet kisses that he and Castiel had shared, but this wasn’t like anything they had done. Cas was all tongue and teeth, the grip Cas had on his wrists was bruising.

“Cas,” Sam bit his lip when Cas kissed down his jaw.

Cas let hit teeth graze over Sam’s throat, just a warning. Sam gasped when he felt Cas bite down, it hurt, but Sam found himself grinding his hips against Cas’ thigh just to get a little relief. Was that a smirk that Sam felt against his skin? Cas bit him again and Sam bucked. It was turning into a game, Cas biting and sucking at Sam’s skin and Sam just struggling against him. Sam needed more. Sam needed Cas to stop with this possessive bullshit so that they could move on.  
“Please Cas,” Sam groaned, “I need you.”

It was turning into a very one-sided conversation. Although, Sam didn’t have much time to coax out more words from Cas when Cas let go of him long enough to Sam’s shirt off. Sam took the moment to tear Cas’ trench coat off.  
“Bed,” Cas’ eyes looked hungry, they looked dangerous, “now.”

Sam nearly stumbled over himself trying to get to the bed. His eyes trailed over the angel’s body as he took off his tie. Then his shirt—slowly. Then his shoes—which were flung across the room. Sam reached his hand to palm himself through the uncomfortable tightness that had become his jeans, but pulled his hand right back up when Castiel shook his head at him. Sam was so aroused that he could barely think straight. Cas took off his pants, but left his boxers on—that bastard—before crawling onto of Sam.

For a moment, he thought that Cas might turn this back into their typical romantic encounters. However, these thoughts were soon discarded as Cas literally bit his way down Sam’s torso. It was torture, and not because it hurt, but because Sam thought he was going to come right then. The thought was embarrassing, but goddamn, he wasn’t used to this side of Castiel. Nimble fingers undid the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. God, Sam wanted this more than anything at the moment. The angel moved away. Sam muttered curse words under his breath, and licked his lips. What the fuck was this? Sam was about to get up, rip the rest of their clothes off, and fuck Cas because this was getting ridiculous.  
“Don’t move,” Cas ordered and it made Sam’s muscle’s freeze. “How much do you need me Sam?” The smug bastard.

“More than anything else,” Sam found himself answering without wanting to.

“Who do you belong to Sam Winchester?” Even though Sam could tell that Cas wanted this as much as him, he felt jealous of the angel’s self control.

“You,” Sam breathed, “Fuck Cas, I belong to you!”

“Prove it,” Cas stood at the end of the bed and Sam couldn’t decide where to start first.

The human crawled to the end of the bed, standing on his knees and kissed Castiel. He kissed every part of Cas that he knew drove him wild, but got no reaction. Cas was just doing this is mess with him, make him feel insecure, but that just made him more determined. Sam kissed down his stomach, letting his fingers slip in the elastic of Cas’ boxers and pull down.

He wasn’t going to lie; his mouth was watering. Sam was aching in his jeans, but seeing Cas like this was more than enough to keep him going. His eyes trailed up Cas’ body and caught those blue soul searchers just staring back down at him.  
“Well,” Cas raised a brow, “so far you’ve been entirely unimpressive. Are you going to prove anything or what?” Sam decided that Cas had spent far too much time with Dean, those words seemed almost stolen.

Sam wasn’t one to back down from a challenge—at least not one given to him by the horribly attractive angel who was standing naked in front of him. He got off the bed and onto his knees. He gripped Cas’ cock in his hands and could see the pre-cum already starting at the tip. With a quick lick of his lips, Sam leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head. He heard Cas’ breath catch in his throat—he was definitely holding the moans in now. Sam needed to hear Cas, needed to hear the way his voice sounded when it whimpered. He relaxed his jaw and swallowed Cas down, letting his throat muscles do the work.

“Sam,” Cas leaned into his mouth, “Sam…” there was that moan.

His mouth continued working on reducing Cas to a writhing pile of mush, and from the sounds of it, he was doing a damn good job. Sam had definitely proven something. He hollowed his cheeks when he saw that Cas was getting horribly close, but the angel shoved him off and yanked him up.

“Pants,” Cas kicked his boxers off to the side, “Off. Right now.”

The poor guy had barely gotten his jeans and boxers to his ankles before the angel gave him a very rough push back onto the mattress. Sam kicked violently until his jeans and boxers were gone. Castiel pounced on him, their bodies sliding against each other. They both moaned when they cocks brushed and Sam pulled him in for a less-than-tender kiss.

“Cas please,” Sam kissed against his neck, “I need to be inside you. Please.”

“I don’t think so,” Castiel chuckled, “you’re mine today. You’ve got to prove it.”

Oh, Sam thought. It wasn’t that he hadn’t bottomed before, but it wasn’t the typical way he and Cas did things. However, that domineering look in Cas’ eyes was very convincing and very sexy. Sam could get used to that.  
Sam whined when Cas moved away and got something from beside the bed. Sam also whined when Cas bit his way back down Sam’s body over the newly bruising areas. Each bite was another reminder that Sam was Castiel’s. Each bite was another reminded that Sam was owned. Loved. Wanted. But punishable.

He had been so caught up in all the kissing and biting that when Cas shoved very slick finger inside him, it took him by surprise. This time it wasn’t about being slow and gentle, it had nothing to do with either of those things, and Sam knew it. Sam knew exactly what Cas wanted to show him and, honestly, he wanted Cas to show him. Another finger pressed in; Cas wasn’t wasting time. They curved upward and brushed against that spot. Sam thrust up and gasped, only to be impaled with a third finger. They were moving in and out of him and Sam could barely stand it.

“I know your body better than you do,” Cas stated, “I know every part of you Sam Winchester.”

“Cas,” Sam nearly sobbed, “please, I’m yours. I’m all yours, just please.”

“You don’t deserve the mercy that I give you,” Cas repeated his earlier phrase before sliding his fingers out and pressing his cock in.

A moan of relief ripped through Sam’s throat. Cas was moving painfully slow, letting Sam feel each and every centimeter pressing into him. Sam’s cock pressed against him stomach, completely untouched and leaking. He need this so badly; it was all his brain was able to comprehend.

They both caught their breaths when Cas was finally buried into the heat of Sam. Cas watched the way Sam’s face looked filled of pain and pleasure; he decided that he liked that look. He liked that look a lot. Cas pulled out and thrust back in, causing Sam to grip onto his arms. Sam’s eyes flashed open, pupils completely dilated and full of need. Cas would give Sam what he needed, but Sam was going to beg. Sam was going to know precisely who owned him. Sam was going to stop with his flirty bullshit. Moreover, Sam was willing to do all of those things as long as Cas would let him come.

“Cas, I’m so close,” Sam moaned every time Cas perfectly hit his prostate. How did Cas know exactly where to angle every single time?

“Then come,” Cas answered and drove his cock right into Sam’s favorite spot.

Sam was gone after that. He was coming without ever being touched, he was coming and it felt like heaven. Sam was saying things, but he couldn’t even tell what they were. Cas stopped moving until Sam came down out of his high. When Sam tried to move—aiming to jerk Cas off—the angel stopped him.

“Oh no,” Cas smirked, “we’re not done.”

“No, Cas,” Sam threw his head back when Cas finally wrapped his skilled hands around Sam’s half-hard cock, “I can’t. I can’t go again.”

“That is false,” Cas stroked him and it hurt. It really hurt, but left him needing more.

Cas was thrusting and jerking and Sam couldn’t help but feel the blood rush back into his cock. He was throbbing again, but this time everything was over sensitized. Every time Cas hit his prostate, he thought he might cry. It wasn’t long before he was right there on the edge again—and he was wondering how the hell he managed to get there twice.

He felt Cas’ body press down against his, Cas’ mouth kissing his neck and the shell of his ear. The angel was grunting and moaning and that was just making it that much harder for Sam to hold on much longer. There was no way in fucking hell that he was going to go for a third round. Sam jumped a little when Cas squeezed the base of his cock. Cas wasn’t going to let him come? No. No that’s not fair.

“Cas you cant,” Sam whimpered, “I need to,”

“Sam I’m so close,” his voice was deep and dripping his arousal, “but I need to hear you say it.” Cas continued to fuck him harder.

“I’ll say whatever you want, goddammit Cas!” he groaned when the angel jabbed his prostate once more.

“You know what I want to hear Sammy,” Cas leaned back up and focused in on his thrusts.

“Castiel, I—I’m yours,” Sam couldn’t even speak right, “I just. I’m no one else’s. I just want you. You—you,” he sucked in a breath, “Cas please.”

“Not until you say it,” Cas just thrust harder.

“You own me!” Sam cried out, “You fucking own me!”

And then Cas let his cock go and Sam was coming again. In fact, he was coming harder if that was even physically possible. His eyes were barely open, but he saw the look on Castiel’s face. That look right before he comes and everything tenses and his eyebrows furrow—and then there was Sam’s favorite thing—the little whine he made. One, two, three, and four more thrusts—there was that whine. That perfect fucking whine.

When it was all over and done with, Castiel curled up beside Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around his angel’s shoulders. That had possibly been the best experience of Sam’s life.

“Did I hurt you?” there came the soft, soothing voice he was used to.

“No,” Sam smiled, “I—uh—I liked it—a lot.”

“Good,” Cas nuzzled into Sam’s neck, kissing gently over the bruises he had made earlier.

“I meant it,” Sam spoke.

“What?” Cas pulled his lips from Sam’s skin long enough to ask.

“That you own me,” Sam pulled Cas’ face up towards his own, “and I own you. We’re each other’s.”

Cas searched his eyes for any sign that he wasn’t telling the truth, but there were none. He leaned in and kissed the man’s lips.

Yes, Cas did own Sam.

Yes, Sam did own Cas.

Yes, they both loved the possessiveness a little too much.


End file.
